Objectives: 1) Develop a non-medical residential detoxification center for alcoholics. 2) Provide services for alcoholics needing detoxification and care. 3) Demonstrate the effectiveness of a non- medical detoxification center. 4) Establish a training program for residential staff. 5) Demonstrate the model of treatment to the community, service agencies, professional groups and to other communities. 6) Demonstrate that this model of treatment can provide detoxification at a lower cost than the established detoxification methods. Methods: 1) Designate a centrally located facility to house twenty clients in a residential setting. 2) Recruit and train a staff, develop a milieu of acceptance and understanding toward the alcoholics. Staff to be familiarized with the services of all community agencies. 3) Individual needs of clients evaluated by residential staff. 4) Services of agencies outlined to clients, arrangements and/or appointments and transportation made while clients are in residential center.